The present invention relates generally to improvements in calculators and it relates particularly to an improved compact calculator providing an electrically actuated message display device in addition to the calculator numeric display.
Many different media are employed for providing information of an advertising nature including particularly advertising logos and copy. However, those media which are generally available possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are usually of a disposable and transitory nature and usually costly per viewer and period viewed. Moreover, the presentation is static and often overlooked and otherwise leaves much to be desired.